


Look But Don't Touch (well, maybe a little)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan snaps a pic of Arin in his sleep and makes it public. Arin goes for revenge. But it doesn't exactlt go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch (well, maybe a little)

"Dan," Arin called from the hotel bed. He was staring at his phone screen, half smiling at a picture Dan had posted on the Ninja Sex Party Instagram that morning. "Why did you flip me off in my sleep?"

The picture in question was a picture Dan had taken prior to Arin's waking up. It was a picture of, you guessed it, Dan. And said Dan was crouched in front of Arin's side of the bed, which he was still occupying at the time. Dan took a picture of himself flipping Arin off as he slept, and then he posted it to the NSP Insta with the caption "Good morning from Sleepytime Junction!"

Arin heard Dan snort from the tiny kitchen the hotel provided. "Because I was awake and you were asleep," He answered.

"Oh, Dan~" Arin mused to himself. "I'll get you back for this."

"Will you?" Dan asked, bringing Arin a cup of coffee. He took it gladly, blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Just you wait." Arin smiled to himself. "Just. You. Wait."  
***  
Oh, Arin had a plan alright.

A simple plan, really, but a plan, nonetheless.

Arin planned to go to bed supremely early that night. Dan would be out with Brian late into the night, so he wouldn't he able to squeeze out another picture of Arin. And, since Dan would be so late in coming back to the hotel, Arin was sure to wake up before him. And he would then snap a pic of Dan, who looked strikingly similar to a cat met with the business end of a bull dozer when he was asleep. All that hair and whatnot. 

It was a really non-convoluted plan. Hardly acceptable to be called a plan at all.

But hey, it was a plan.  
***  
Arin holed up for bed at about 9:00 p.m. that night, excited for the morning. Why was he so excited exactly? What was an incognito picture of his best friend going to do but earn them a few thousand likes on Instagram?

Well, nothing. But Arin was so ready to get this picture that he was almost giddy.

"Just you wait," Arin mumbled to himself one more time before falling under.  
***  
Perfect.

Kinda.

Arin woke up the next morning to a blinding sun right in his pupils. In his mental state of wanting to get revenge last night, he had forgotten to close the curtains on the windows. So when the sun came up that morning, there was nothing in between its bright rays and Arin's retinas. He made a surprised sound as he covered his eyes, then he covered his mouth as he remembered what he was going to do today.

Arin rolled out of bed as quietly as he could, landing on one knee. Sliding his phone off the beside table, he tiptoed over to Dan's bed, almost hearing the cartoon piano matching his steps as he went.

Dan, thankfully, was a heavy sleeper. So he didn't wake up when Arin tripped over his own shoes in the middle of the hotel floor, landing on it with a muffled yell. His mama had told him over and over to put them by the door, and he guessed finally got his karma.

"Fuck," He whispered to himself as he looked up at Dan. From the floor, Arin couldn't see him clearly, just his tuft of curly hair sticking up from the pillow. Soft as cotton candy; he had taken a shower the night before.

Arin stood up, only a foot away from Dan now. He opened his phone to the camera and aimed it at Dan's face like a gun. He almost wanted to say some dumb tagline like, "smile for tha picture" or some other late 80s early 90s movie joke.

But he didn't. He stopped and tapped his screen to focus on Dan's face. And when his camera focused, Arin saw just how....cute Dan looked.

The cover was up to his chin like he were a kid, adding to the ambiance. Arin dared to stare at him for a good few minutes. Dan's face was softened from the youth of sleep, his eyes motionless behind his lids. His mouth was hanging slightly open, lips chapped and taking it gentle breaths. 

His hair deserved a category all on its own. Dan's brown curls splayed out like fingers around his head. His pillow was more hair than Dan. 

Arin couldn't help but smile at him. And suddenly, he didn't feel like snapping a picture of his friend. Instead, he almost felt like sliding into the bed next to his friend.  
And that's what he did.

He moved slowly around to the available side of the bed and, seemingly molecule by molecule, he eased into it. He didn't want to cover up as to not risk waking Dan, but he did dare to get as close as he could.

Arin was silent, deliberately trying to match Dan's breathing as if breathing out of sync would wake him up. 

Arin watched. He studied. His eyes traced Dan from the brunt of his forehead to the sharpness of his cheekbones. From the bridge of his nose to the inlet of his nostrils. He ran down Dan's jawline and stared at the outline of his lips. Every part of him was something original, something so alluringly DAN, that Arin couldn't look away. 

He wanted so much to just touch him. Just use the pad of one of his fingers and slide it down the outline of Danny's body. Down the sharp angles he had in comparison to Arin's soft curves that weren't any less attractive. Arin wanted to yank the blanket off of Dan and wrap his arm around him and hold him, maybe fall asleep himself.

But he didn't touch Dan. Arin didn't trace his features with his marker of a finger, because he felt like he was looking at some piece of art. And an echo played in the back of his mind. The message he would read on every sign whenever he went to a museum. Look but do not touch.

So he did not touch. He only looked.

Until Dan woke up and his glossy brown eyes locked right on Arin's.

"So," Dan said in a lazy voice. The sound was jagged, gruff. Kinda sexy. "This is my payback?"

Arin was silent.

Dan turned to face Arin better. He grabbed the front of his shirt and gently pulled; a motion for 'get closer you dumbass'. So he did. Arin scooted closer and dared to touch the art. He slung an arm over Dan's torso and smiled at his friend. His friend smiled back.

"I like your method of revenge man," Dan said, getting so close that their noses were actually touching. A laugh made its way out of Arin.

"I like it too." 

"Wonder what would happen if THIS made it onto the Instagram," Dan mused as he reached up with one of his hands and flicked a few stray hairs out of Arin's face.

Arin felt a warm seed in the pit of his chest begin to grow, and he left it there. He let it grow. He let it grow by his hand making its own way into Dan's hair, ruffling it and feeling its softness. He let it grow by allowing his legs to cross over with Dan's, making their bodies a chain link fence. He let it grow by taking the pad of his finger and tracing the thick lines on his sketch of Dan he had done a few minutes ago. He let it grow like a vine, forgetting why he even got into this bed in the first place. The only thing that mattered was that he was in this bed, with this man, interlocked and contented.

"Don't know," Arin said, playing dumb. "Maybe nothing. Maybe something. Maybe..." He let his eyes fall down and look at Dan's lips. Open. Inviting. "Maybe someone will tell us 'i told you so."

Arin went to kiss Dan. But that isn't how it went down. Because one didn't kiss the other. They both leaned in at the same time and slammed together at the halfway point, a collision of lip and teeth.

"Shit," Arin said, leaning back. He tasted blood on his lip and saw that Dan had some on his. 

"Son of a bitch," Dan said, laughing. He wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand and then used his thumb to get it off Arin's. "Sorry for stabbing your lips with my teeth."

"It's fine." Arin was suddenly laughing too. Not all kisses are perfect, and they were no exception. If neither of them were fully awake, they sure were now. The sun was up anyway, and they had stuff to do.  
"Coffee?" Dan suggested.

There was a pause.

"Coffee."


End file.
